Two Half's of the Same Whole
by Sadisticglee
Summary: They were two different people, they each had their own likes and dislikes. Favorite foods, TV shows, even habits. There wasn't many things that they had in common. Parents, job, and croissants maybe. But the one thing they shared completely, was a body. Oh, and one more thing, they were both completely and utterly in love with a certain spaceman.
1. Chapter 1

They were two different people, they each had their own likes and dislikes. Favorite foods, TV shows, even habits. There wasn't many things that they had in common. Parents were one, job was another, their shared like of croissants could also be counted. But the one thing they shared completely, was a body. Oh, and one more thing, they were both completely and utterly in love with a certain spaceman.

XOXOXOXO

Benny hummed softly, letting himself float aimlessly around while his friends spoke. They were all gathered in Emmet's home, getting ready to watch a movie. It was a horror movie, something he didn't like too well, but he would sit through it to enjoy the company of his friends.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Bad Cop?" Emmet spoke up, setting down a bowl of popcorn.

"Not me." Lucy stated, leaving the kitchen, arms full of unopened cans of soda. She placed them on the coffee table, next to the popcorn bowl. Batman echoed her statement, reaching down to grab a can.

"I haven't either!" Unikitty stated, a frown settling on her features as she curled up on the couch. It always amazed Benny how the female was able to curl up so tight, much like a cat could. Though it didn't help that she always wore cat ears, and a tail to add to the image. Oh and don't forget about the unicorn horn. Though he could say nothing, he constantly wore his spacesuit and space helmet, it seemed weird going without it.

"Benny? Have you heard from him?" The spaceman jerked, started from his thoughts.

"Me? No…I haven't either…" Emmet frowned moving to go sit beside Lucy, who had taken up residence in the corner of the couch. He was silent for a few moments, just long enough for Batman to give a frustrated huff and get up to place the movie in the DVD player.

"Maybe one of us should go check on him? See how he's doing?" Batman gave a scoff, setting back down in his chair.

"Really? Making nice to the one who help Business capture all the master builders, tortured them, and then put them in the 'Think Tank'? Yeah right. I never want to see his face again." A grumble left the dark night as he took a swig from his can. Benny chose this moment to speak up.

"I'll go see him." All eyes turned on him, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Benny! You don't have to go, we were just talking…" Emmet stated, moving to get up.

"No no it's okay! I'm not really into horror movies anyways! Plus, if I leave now, I can probably catch him before he leaves the station!" Leaving no room to argue, the spaceman left, his feet actually touching the ground as he walked through the front door.

It was rare now a days, to see him walking and not floating, but with such heavy thoughts, he couldn't really float. No one had seen nor heard from Bad Cop, at least none of his friends, except for him. He had seen the cop leaving the local police department from the diner across from it. An angry scowl was constantly on the cops face, and though his shades hid it, Benny could still see how tired he was with how his shoulders slumped the further he got away from the door.

Benny would watch as Bad rounded the edge of the building, go to the parking lot and then get in his police cruiser. Then he would just sit, staring at the steering wheel for what seemed like hours before he started the car and headed home. It always was the same, no matter which day he went to the diner, but as of late it seemed that Bad Cop had been staying later and later, Benny often having to leave before Bad left the department. His thoughts drifted off as he made his way down the street, his destination a few minutes away.

XOXOXO

Bad cop tilted his head, filling the room with the sound of his neck popping. It was followed by more popping, this time by his fingers. A tired sigh left him as he leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Almost everyone had left today, just the regular night people stayed around, some watching TV, a few actually doing work.

He should have already been home he realized, looking at the clock. It was going on eight. But he couldn't find it in him to move at the moment. His mind had been silent, since the loss of Good. It had happened so quickly, but so painfully…he still remembered the burning sensation at his temples. He could still taste copper from his blood in his mouth. Could still feel the sting of metal cutting into his face. The cool air ghosting over his wounds. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Business had told them to kragle their parents, Bad Cop knew the price if he didn't, but Good still won out, crying that they were innocent, which they were. Business had called him out, saying that Good was making him soft. Two of the robot guards pinned him and Bad switched out stating a soft 'sir' before Good was forced back in control by the sight of his parents. He wanted to beg for them to be let go, but before he could, Business had started rubbing acid on his face…then…

Bad stood, shoving himself away from his desk, sending his chair rolling into the wall. He needed to stop thinking about it. It was in the past, there was nothing he could do about it, even his forced attempt at being 'good' hadn't brought him back. Nothing would. Business had apologized, but he had simply brushed it off.

Staring down at the mountain of paperwork on his desk, Bad let out a sigh. With his thoughts the way they were, there was no way he was going to even make a dent in it tonight. But he still wasn't ready to go home to his apartment, where he was alone, listening to the deafening silence. With another sigh, Bad grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. He patted his chest pocket, making sure his others were in there…just in case, before leaving.

He locked his office door silently, ignoring the other few as he always did, and walked out of the department. The cop barely made it outside before his shoulders gave weigh under the weight of his guilt and loneliness. His eyes darted around, not bother by the added darkness of his sunglasses, looking for a place to 'hide' for a bit. He could always go to his car, but a grumble from his stomach staunched that idea quickly. He looked over at the diner across the street. It was empty enough, only one other person sitting inside. Good, no one to bother him.

Mind made, he walked across the street and headed inside. He settled in a corner booth, and after order a coffee and a donut (they didn't have croissants, who doesn't have croissants?) he looked out the window, glaring at the rain that had started to fall. Perfect, just what he needed, a cold.

A presence made itself know by a shadow, and thinking that it was the waiter, he turned, a scowl on his face. It dropped though, as he caught sight of the 80's something spaceman grinning at him as if they were long lost friends.

XOXOXO

Okay! So! My first Lego story! I don't know if this will get read or not but I feel quite happy about how this chapter turned out! I'm hoping that I can pump out one at least once a week! Don't forget to review! And don't forget to put suggestions in there too!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi~" Benny waved, his body floating slightly. "I didn't think that I'd see you here! How have you been?" Bad stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, but Benny shrugged the look off, it was how everyone looked at him at first anyways.

"The others got worried since we haven't heard from you." Despite not having a response yet, Benny sat himself down opposite of the cop. "I offered to come and see if you were still at work, but when you weren't there I figured you went home…I've never seen you come in here in all the time that I've been coming here. Are you waiting for someone? Oh if I've taken their seat I'm sorry! I'll leave if need be!"

Bad was so caught up in the whirlwind that was Benny that he almost missed his coffee and donut being placed in front of him.

"Here you go sweetie." The waitress stated before turning around and heading back to the counter before he was even able to say thank you. He sighed softly and picked up his coffee, he didn't take a drink, he simply held it up to his lips and let the warmth seep into his face.

"Bad? Are you alright?" Benny was suddenly much quieter, and he looked up to see the astronaut staring at him with big eyes filled with…worry? A snort echoed in his mind. 'Him worried about me? Kid must be crazy.'

"I'm fine." He responded curtly, taking a drink from his coffee finally. He watched from behind his shades as Benny shifted, looking around the diner thoughtfully. Bad looked down once again, and noticed that beside his donut was a plate that held a slice of pie, blueberry pie to be exact.

"I didn't ord-"

"It's mine." Benny interrupted before he could shout at the waitress. "Becky knows that it's my favorite, so she always makes sure to have some on hand."

A small smile worked its way onto Benny's face as he slid the plate in front of him. "I always come here just for this…and sometimes for an ice cream Sunday." He looked away sheepishly, poking at his pie with a fork.

"Anyways, how have you been doing?" Bad mentally let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be left along any time soon. He could just get up and leave, but something was holding him back from it. What it was, he wasn't sure.

"Fine." He stated again, setting his coffee down in turn for taking a bite out of the donut. Plain, no frosting or glaze, just a plain donut. Good would have ordered something with chocolate frosting, possibly with sprinkles and maybe with a crème filling…He didn't realize that he was staring at the donut until Benny spoke again.

"Bad?" The cop looked up and huffed, taking a forceful bite out of the donut. He glared at Benny from behind his glasses and something told him that the spaceman could feel it by the way he shrunk slightly. Good, be scared of him, that's how it was supposed to be.

"Sorry, you were just staring off into…well…the donut. Kinda worried me for a second!" He flashed a bright smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Why did that bother him? Shaking his head mentally, Bad went back to his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste and the warm feeling that settled in his stomach.

"Is Good there?" Benny asked softly after taking a few bites of pie. The question cause Bad to stiffen. It took only a few seconds before he decided to leave. He stood with a huff and slammed a few dollars on the table, leaving a stunned Benny stumbling after him.

"Bad? Bad wait!" His feet were on the ground, squeaking softly as he chased after the slightly larger man. It was hard to keep up with his fast pace, and even harder when they went outside, into the pouring rain. Bad cop flipped up the edges of his jacket, hunching down as he walked across the street. He heard Benny following and calling out to him, but he ignored him, that is, until he heard a large splash and a startled gasp.

Looking back, he couldn't help but sigh at the sight that greeted him. Benny was pushing himself up out of a rather large puddle, and was groaning softly. His helmet was knocked off, sitting a few feet away, doing nothing to protect the wild blond curls now exposed to the cold rain. With yet another sigh, the cop back tracked and leaned down, pulling up the spaceman with little more than a grunt. He then bent and scooped up the helmet

"Look at you." He stated, his voice tight as he stared at him. Benny's nose was already running and his shivering was only getting worse. Grabbing the other by the arm, he started dragging him towards his car, helmet in his free hand.

"Come on, we need to get you warm before you catch a cold." No protest was given as he was lead around to the passenger side of the car. The door was opened and Benny slid inside, curling in on himself as best as he could. He suddenly wished he had Unikittys ability to curl up into a tight ball. He was startled slightly when Bad opened up the driver's side and practically fell in, slamming the door behind him. He started the car silently and turned the heat on full blast. Benny immediately leaned forward, trying to gather as much heat as he could.

Sure his spacesuit was well insulated…well his _real_ one was anyways. This one was mainly for show, or for his own sanity, at this point he didn't know. What he did know was at the moment he was slowly getting warmer, and slowly his shivers were dying down. Bad cop must've noticed as he turned down the heat a bit. Once again Benny was startled as Bad cop reached across him, buckling him up silently before returning to his own seat and doing the same.

Only the sound of rain pattering on the car and the occasional swipe of the windshield wipers filled the car. Benny sniffed, then again, and once more before he let out a sneeze. He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, a small groan leaving him.

"M-my house is on Stage Street…" He stated, his voice shaking slightly. Bad gave no indication that he heard, and when they passed the turn off, Benny turned to look at him.

"You missed the turn…You can turn onto Board street to get back to it though." Once again they passed the turn. "Where are we going?"

"My place." He knew where Benny lived, there were too many break ins in that complex for him not to, and it was not someplace that Bad cop was willing to park his police cruiser. Thankfully Benny stayed quiet, offering no protest. His eyes were feeling heavy but he forced them to stay open. Street lights illuminated the car as they passed under them, illuminating Bad cop and his scars. They were bad, Benny would admit that, but they didn't make him ugly. They actually made him more handsome. The spaceman jerked at the thought, and if Bad cop noticed, he didn't say.

The ride to Bad's apartment wasn't long, but it was long enough that Benny was having trouble keeping his eyes open. As they turned, he managed to open his eyes to take in where Bad cop lived. It was surprisingly normal. A simple apartment complex, better off than his own by leaps and bounds, but simple. The outside was painted a dated color and the roof was flat. It was one of the few not destroyed during the events of T.A.K.O.S Tuesday.

It was only when Bad cop opened the passenger door and reached in to unbuckle him that Benny realized he had been staring off into space. He could hear the cop muttering to himself softly, something about spacemen and space? Benny didn't necessarily care as he was scooped up into warm arms and held against a warm chest. A small content sigh left him as he curled closer to the warmth. The motion cause a blush to bloom across Bad cops cheeks, but his steps didn't falter.

He took long strides, thankful that the rain had lessened to only a small drizzle. The water gathered on his glasses, but there was nothing he could do. Looking down at the spaceman in his arms, he couldn't help but sigh. Why hadn't he just taken him to his friends? Or just dropped him off at home? Or just ignored him completely?

'Because that's not who you are.' The voice was so silent, almost nonexistent that Bad cop thought he had imagined it, but the happy feeling that lingered in his mind behind it caused hope to bloom. A small smile pulled at his lips as he entered his home, easily juggling Benny and his keys.

Maybe Good Cop was still in him…somewhere.

XOXOXO

Reviews are loved and welcomed.


End file.
